My favorite five year old
by loveforever7250
Summary: I never would have seen this coming. Me, Emmett Cullen, was bonded with a five year old human girl. She means more to me than anything, and I love her so much, I would do anything for her. My family just doesn't understand... eventually BxEm
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stand it anymore; I had to get out of here. She is just so frustrating! Everyone was hunting so I left a note saying I'm leaving until I was calm enough to come back. I ran out the door and didn't look back. I ran and ran until I arrived at the airport. I made a last minute decision to visit the Volturi.

Aro welcomed me with opened arms. I was talking to him about why I was staying when a little girl ran up to me.

'Hi! I'm Bella!' she screamed. I laughed a little. This girl was too adorable. I picked her up and told her my name. She looked thoughtful for a moment until she spoke again. 'I wanna call you Emmy!' I laughed even harder at that. Something was off though. I felt a strange pull towards this girl. Like it would be painful to be away from her. I looked down at her and saw that she fell asleep with her head rested on my shoulder.

'Aro, I feel this weird…pull towards this girl. I feel like, I want to protect her with everything I have, and that it would be physically painful to be away from her.' I told him. He looked confused for a moment and then his entire face lit up.

'My dear friend, it seems that you are bonded with this you girl.' He said, and I gasped. I've heard of special bonds like this before, but I never thought a vampire could bond with a human girl. She couldn't be more than four years old. Suddenly I felt a fire burning through my chest, and Bella started screaming in her sleep.

'Bella! Sweetie wake up! Wake up honey! It's okay! It's just a dream!' I shook her and she screamed once more and woke up. She jumped on top of me and wrapped her little arms around me. She cried and cried for hours until I finally got her to tell me what happened. She was scared I was going to leave her.

'Bella sweetie, I promise I'm never going to leave you, okay?' I asked, and she nodded. I've only known this girl for three hours, and I already love her with all my heart.

**One year later**

I was chasing Bella around the palace. One of our many games we play. This girl is my life. I love her more than anything. I finally caught up to her and lifted her up over my shoulders. She pouted.

'You know Emmy, one of these days you're gonna drop me. Then you're gonna feel really bad.' She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I laughed.

'Yeah right Bellsy. Like that would ever happen.' That's when I smelt it. Vampires. But not just ANY vampires. The Cullens. Crap. Well, might as well face them.

'C'mon Bells. I want you to meet some people.' I ran at vampire speed, and she squealed like she always does. I stopped right in front of them and lifted a laughing Bella from my shoulders and held her in my arms. My family looked at me incredulously. I felt someone tug on my shirt and I looked down at Bella. She had tears in her eyes. I immediately pulled her closer. 'What's wrong honey?' I whispered to her. She pointed to Edward and he was looking at her like he wanted to kill her. I growled at him and he snapped out of it. I better get this out now. 'Now all of you listen to me. If any of you hurt Bella, I don't care if you are my family, you're dead. Understand?' I said, my voice laced with threat. Everyone nodded enthusiastically. 'Good. Now, on a lighter note, good to see you guys.' I said, now with a smile on my face. Everyone smiled except for Edward. God I'm gonna kill him. I subconsciously pulled Bella closer to me and she wrapped her perfect tiny arms around my neck. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. She giggled her perfect little laugh and I laughed along with her. They family was looking at me strangely, and I said at vampire speed that I would explain everything once she was sleeping. 'Alright Bellsy, what would you like for lunch?' I asked. She thought about it for a little.

'Will you make me chocolate chip pancakes Emmy?' she asked and I laughed. Only Bella would want breakfast for lunch. I nodded and started walking to the kitchen.

'Emmett what are you doing?' I heard Edward ask me, and I gave him a 'duh' look.

'I'm making Bella lunch.' I said, and he scoffed. What the hell?

'Emmett you can't cook!' he practically screamed. I was about to correct him but my favorite four five year old told him off.

'Yes he can! Emmy's the bestest cooker in the world!' she screamed, making me laugh. I made her lunch and then checked to see what time it is. Time for Bella's nap.

'Alright Bellsy, time for your nap.' I told her. She pouted for a bit, but then gave in. I took her upstairs and on the way back down, I felt that pain I would get when I'm away from her. But it wasn't the usual pain, it was the fire, like when she gets nightmares, only this was the worst its ever been. I screamed and fell to the ground. 'Aro..get..Bella.' I moaned in pain and he was already up getting her. She was kicking and screaming in his arms and I knew she was still in her nightmare. Aro handed her to me and I woke her up. She jumped up screaming. 'Shhh. It's okay baby. It's okay. It was just a nightmare.' I whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder. Oh Bella…


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished soothing Bella she fell back to sleep. This time I kept her in my arms instead of taking her upstairs to her room. I sat down on the couch and held her as close as I could. I heard a subtle attempt at coughing and looked up. Everyone was looking at me, confused, waiting for answers.

"Alright. I'll tell you guys now." I said calmly. "When I left, I came here, and asked Aro if I could stay for a while. He said I was more than welcome, and that I could take a room. While we were talking Bella ran up to me, and told me her name. As soon as I saw her, it felt like the ground moved, like, there was nothing holding me to this earth but her. After she fell asleep, I asked Aro about it. He said that I was bonded to her. I almost didn't believe him, because I've never heard of one of us bonding with a human. But when she had a nightmare, when I saw her screaming like that, I felt like my heart was breaking. She was so scared I was going to leave her." By now I had tears running down my face. I stroked Bella's hair softly and subconsciously held her closer.

"Emmett, you, you're crying…" Alice whispered. I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I can do that." I whispered back. I found out a while ago that I have some human qualities as a 'gift'.

"How comes we've never seen it before?" Esme asked. I didn't even have to think about the answer to that one.

"I've never had anything to cry about before Bella." I whispered sadly. Bella started to stir slightly; I didn't want her to have another nightmare, so I kissed her forehead and whispered to her. Usually if she knows I'm there she doesn't have nightmares. She stopped stirring and leaned into me. I held her protectively in my arms. She slowly started to open her eyes, and when she saw me she smiled brightly. I smiled back at her and lifted her up. She sat on my lap and started playing with my fingers.

"Bella, these are the Cullen's. Guys, this is Bella." Everyone smiled at her, but Edward looked like he wanted to attack her. I'll kill him if he does. "Sweetie why don't you go and see if your uncles will play with you for a while, I need to talk to these guys." I smiled lovingly at her. Her eyes dropped a little, but she smiled and nodded none of the less. When she ran off I turned to Edward and growled at him. He looked surprised.

"I swear to God Edward, if you keep looking at her like that I will fucking KILL YOU!" I screamed. He growled back and started walking towards me but Jasper held him back. "I love that girl more than my own life. If you EVER hurt her, I swear you won't even be alive long enough to regret it!" I screamed. He growled, but nodded his head anyways. I heard a scream, and turned around to see Bella running towards me. I opened my arms and she fell into them.

"Shhh, what is it baby? Bella what happened?" I asked quickly, I looked her over and she seemed to be fine, except when I looked at her face. I saw a large handprint starting to show on her left cheek. I gasped, and growled slightly. She shivered at the sound, and I immediately felt terrible. "I'm sorry baby. Please, tell me what happened." I whispered. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, and began sobbing.

"I was walking to Uncle Aro's room, a-and someone grabbed me. I n-never saw him before, so I tried to get away. H-he just threw me against the wall, and he hit me…it really hurts Emmy." She cried. I was already crying along with her, and I held her as tightly as possible without crushing her tiny body.

"Emmett…" I heard someone utter. I looked over to see Rosalie looking at me with sad eyes. A tiny part of me didn't want to talk to her, because of everything that happened between us, but she looked generally upset about this. I stood up, Bella still in my arms, and at vampire speed I told her to follow me.

I walked into another room, and tried to put Bella down on the couch. She whimpered and clung to me tighter. I let out a small moan of pain, because of the emotional pain she was in. Tears were making their way down my face, and Rosalie started talking.

"Emmett, I know you're not going to come back to me. I never expected you to, but especially not now. I can see how much you love her. You're in physical pain right now because of what she's going through." Bella whimpered again, and I held her tighter. "Just look at her, she needs you. You need her. I could never even try to take that away. I am sorry, about everything. I just hope you can forgive me, and we can be friends…?"

I starred at her for a while before slowly nodding. She smiled and hugged me, being careful of Bella. She looked down at her tear-filled face and her own venomous tears drowned her eyes.

"She doesn't deserve this Emmett. She's just…she's so…" she searched for the right words to describe my Bella.

"Precious. Adorable. Beautiful. Any of those adjectives work for you?" I asked, not really trying to be rude, just being a smart ass. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. After a few minutes she left and I was alone with Bella. She started to stir again so I kissed her forehead and held her tighter. She stopped stirring and fell back to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
